THE WEREWOLF JIARIES-SEASON 2
by HYBRIDS RUN DIS THANG
Summary: SEASON 2 TWJ


SEASON 2

Season 2 is about 22 episodes long as the first season was and continues on after the events of Season 1. Tyler and Klaus have finally met and discuss their father issues and other issues. Mason is contemplating redemption as Katherine decides to stop running and live and love.

Tyler and Caroline take their relationship a step further they adopt a pack of young wolves that need help controlling their new life style.

Rain gets into a fight an accidently kills someone and triggers the curse, drinks their blood and runs away trying to find out what was wrong with him.

Elena and Alaric go and pick up Jeremy from the Mrs. Flowers' boarding house to live with them and Jules calls Alaric to be picked at the Grill while they are on there way.

Mason and Katherine move into the Salvator boarding house. Two years have passed and Rain is living with Mrs. Flowers after his uncle Jonas passed away. He discovers she is a witch and Mrs. Flowers shows Rain a photo album of her family and tells how she got involved into the 'life styles of the super and natural'. Dick got a scholarship to play for OU and Matt went off to Kansas University and works in a successful career. Stefan is living his life elsewhere with a girl he met a while back who happened to be a werewolf.

Stefan stuck with through her hardships as Caroline did with Tyler. Tyler's mom has also passed away and life was going on as it was. Until one day, something terrible happened. Rain's mother, Cindy Fell, had an accident and was rush to the hospital. Everyone awaits to see what the verdict is and they find out she is okay. Elsewhere, A new evil comes into Falls Church under the radar and sets up shop in the woods outside of the city limit. There are multiple homes near that way and one in particular belonged to a group of old vampires of the tomb like the ones The Lockwood Family fought off and defeated long ago. The scene flashbacks to the Middle Ages and it shows a small family trying to survive and one of them finds a rock that is glowing. This is the first discovery of the moon stone. And this family were the ancient Lockwoods of old. The ancestors who found the moon stone. Mason and Katherine discuss the stone and say there is more to this stone than meets the eye. Also due to the fact of all the things that happened in the past. Alaric and Jeremy go hunting for 'guy talk' while Elena and Jules have 'girl talk' and cook and bond. They come across a dead body and quickly leave to call in Sheriff Forbes. After the investigation, they find it looks more then just an attack from an animal or to Alaric and Jeremy a vampire/wolf attack. This was something different. The next day at school, Rain transfers back and meets the new foreign exchange students Shinichi and his friend Masao.

They are from Japan. Rain notices these two are different and just brushes it off while at school. Then he meets

Bonnie remembered her from Lucy's and she says Lucy is her cousin and he notcies that she is also a witch because of Lucy's family and Bonnie says he must be the one she 'kept in check'. They share a laugh and head of to class. Damon and Mason go and investigate the property where the new comers moved in at and discover the grounds were where Alaric and Jeremy were hunting. They get attacked by a warlock and are taken to a cavern. Mason manages to get a text message to Tyler and Rain's cell phones before it all went down and tossed it into a bush undetected. Later, Rain, Tyler and Caroline and four wolves scout for Mason's phone and Rain calls it and hears it on silent under the bush. Mason had it on silent so when they called the phone no one, his allies would find it. They save two from a well filled with vervain mixed with wolfsbane. Rain sees there are two enemies in the distance and goes after them. When he gets into a fight with one of them and another jumps in. As things were looking grim, two other figures appear and stop them using telekenesis. Then Bonnie arrives and says she tracked a spell there. Later at the Salvator house, everyone introduces themselves and Rain asks Shinichi about earlier.

He says they use to work for an evil person named Kain who was also a kitsune and had a lot of potential and was good once. He was searching for the moonstone when the old Lockwood family found it because this stone was his key to unlock his curse he had on him to become human again. He had sinned so a witch casted a spell on him. The moonstone was used to bind a curse that was placed on him by his mother, who was the witch, to suppress his inner demonic side and to keep him from being truly immortal. Klaus made up the Sun and Moon curse to get lycanthropes and vampires all over the world to look for the two keys to breaking the curse: the moonstone, and a human Petrova doppelgänger's blood.

The shadow self created of him that could be killed replacing him. He was sealed away and somehow got free. Bonnie knew she felt something strange so she called the two foreign friends on Oovoo. They have been tracking Kain since a year ago and he came to Falls Church because it was the town that had magic some say. n the meantime, one of Elena's and her uncle became a vampires after being killed by in a car crash while having Damon's blood in their systems, and it is learned that Jeremy is also a werewolf when he triggers the curse by killing a person that was compelled to cause the scene when he is attacked. And if that wasn't bad enough, it soon became apparent that vampires and lycanthropes may not be the only creatures of the night living in Falls Church, as the existence of Kanimas

(a mutation of the werewolf gene consumed in vampire blood that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it) came to light. New and unexpected friendships will be forged, allies will become enemies, and hearts will be broken. Tyler, Rain Mason and Damon and their allies will be forced to face a villain more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible. With the arrival of the full moon, everyone tries to prepare for whatever Kain has planned and Tyler, Mason, Jeremy, Jules and the other werewolves face yet another frightening transformation. The terrifying events quickly spin out of control, despite an unexpected act of courage. Finally, Damon admits the truth to Mason about a terrible new development they must face. While Falls Church presents a screening of "Gone with The Wind" in the town square, Damon's memories of Katherine in 1864 mix with the reality of Elena in the present day. Mason pays a terrible personal price for his attempt to prevent a tragedy, and Sheriff Forbes makes a deadly mistake while trying to keep everyone safe. More than one life hangs in the balance as the consequences of the sacrifice ritual play out to a horrifying conclusion. But when Rain, Bonnie and the two Kitsunes forge a plan to take out Kain and his Kinimas and free the souls of those whose purpose would not rest until wrong is set right, they stop the ritual and defeat Kain. The mutated werewolves can finally rest and pass on with the kinima scales turning to ashes. Tatia is finally able to rest now that both Katherine and Elena are safe and Mason takes Katherine on a road trip back to Florida to 'have fun again'. Elena tells Jeremy that they'll get through this new life and Alaric and Jules talk about Jenna and the loved ones they have lost. Brady calls Jules and says he and Rose are on there way back to town and got a home out near the lake house. Rain seeks out the truth about what he really is with Misao with him and discovers that there is a force stronger than both vampire and lycan alike. Damon and Bonnie hook up and Shinichi trains Tyler and his 'family' on how to resist compulsion and techniques learned from Japan from Klaus and his family, which shock them at first.

In a tomb nearby, a being wakes up and destroys the door hold them in. They look around to survey the area and says 'they are finally home again'. A reaper with terrible powers has awakened and he is after the families that locked him away and took their land from them. Drake has returned.

This season was over 22 episodes. The first chapter is Seasons where it gives a recap of what happened since season 1. Chapter 2 is New Year where the team are all living out there lives and new faces arrive and the moonstone mystery is broken down. Plus the arrival of Kain and his kinima, the kitsunes and Bonnie makes an appearance in place of Lucy. The third and final chapter is Trials and Tribulations where the team all face sudden death in order to stop Kain and his plan and free the souls lost in the process. After the battle, the team go back to living out there lives and some even look for origins and truths after the encounters left a big question mark behind. Rain begins his walk into manhood, couples settle down and Tyler becomes the leader he was meant to be.


End file.
